1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear and in particular an article of footwear configured to be worn during horseback riding.
2. Description of Related Art
Articles of footwear configured for riding generally include features for facilitating control of a horse. Typically, these articles of footwear are manufactured as boots, since a large area of the foot and calf may be exposed to the sides of a horse during riding. Additionally, an article of footwear for riding may include spurs or other features for facilitating control of a horse or for aesthetic purposes.
Articles of footwear for riding may include spurs that may be used to ‘prod’ a horse during riding. Articles of footwear with spurs often include u-shaped collars that project outwardly from the rear of the heel. These u-shaped collars, however, can be bulky and often must be stored separately from the article of footwear. Alternative designs for removable spurs have been previously proposed.
Borne (U.S. patent number 2003/0226287) teaches a boot including a heel with a rear side having a two-component coupling member. The two-component member includes a male component that is associated with a spur and a female component that is associated with a heel. Borne teaches the use of both quick connectors and screw type couplings for the two-component member. For example, when a screw type coupling is used, the spur can be manually attached to the heel by screwing the male component into the female component.
Harrison (U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,196) also teaches the use of a strapless spur with a boot or other type of footwear. Harrison teaches a base that is threaded and built into the boot as well as a threaded spur including a knuckled annular base that facilitates screwing of the spur into the threaded base. Harrison also teaches the use of a telescoping spur that may be extended during use.
The related art lacks methods for attaching spurs at other parts of an article of footwear besides the heel. The related art devices may also lack durability and strength of the spur mounting system. There is a need in the art for a design that solves these problems.